


Tradeoffs

by Barb Cummings (Rahirah)



Series: The Barbverse [36]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Food Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahirah/pseuds/Barb%20Cummings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Our Heroes fail to be health-conscious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradeoffs

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in the same universe as _A Raising in the Sun_, _Necessary Evils_, et. al. (See the [Barbverse Timeline](http://sleepingjaguars.com/buffy/viewpage.php?page=timeline) for specifics.) It contains spoilers for previous works in the series.

The dying glow of sunset flickered over the cars speeding along Highway 101 below, turning them into a river of chrome and gold. Buffy kicked sandaled heels against the DeSoto's grill and took a long, gurgling pull at her Slurpee. The arsenal of sharp pointy things in the trunk was for later. Right now, the hood of the car was warm beneath her thighs, the evening breeze ruffled her hair, and she had sixteen ounces of cold, frosty high-fructose corn syrup and FD&amp;C Blue Dye #1 between her and the summer heat.

Beside her, Spike bit into his chili-cheese-with-all-the-works dog with an orgasmic moan. He chewed languorously, cheeks bulging, eyes half-closed in gastronomic bliss. "Christ, that's the dog's bollocks," he mumbled. "'n I thought this stuff tasted good when I was undead."

She stretched up, licking grease off his chin. They traded leisurely kisses, tobacco and fried onions and (still, always) old blood. "Speaking as a long-time member of the metabolism-enabled, that's another half-hour on the workout."

He laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Worth it."

Buffy leaned into his shoulder. Smiled. Her not-quite vampire, not quite melted-Slurpee cool. A long way from human, Spike. Still. Always. "Really is."

END


End file.
